Almost as long as women have been wearing dresses, women have also worn some sort of slip underneath. However, the modern slip is quite different from its ancestors. The early slips ranged from petticoats to cotton linings and were usually bulky. In contrast, the modern slip is usually made of some thin material like rayon or polyester. Some slips even contain some sort of control panel which attempts to provide a smoother frontal impression. Overall, the modern slip acts as an opaque covering between the woman's dress or skirt and her legs.
In addition, a more recent clothing invention to be worn underneath dresses and skirts is the pantyhose. Undoubtedly, the pantyhose is of great importance to the modern woman. Pantyhose have a multitude of functions. They keep a woman's legs warmer in colder weather. They add color to woman's outfit. They may make a woman's legs look smoother than they really are. In addition, pantyhose also provide the support of underwear while covering the legs with a sheer material.